Stay away from that crime scene
by Itsmecoon
Summary: This is another Birthday request. Abby and Tim go to a crime scene that Tony forbids them from going into. They get caught. This will involve spanking of "siblings" by a big brother. Please don't read if you don't like. Happy Birthday.


Author: Itsmecoon Beta: Trumansshell  
Title: Stay Away from that crime scene! Fandom: NCIS Main Characters/Parings Tony/ Tim and Abby  
Type of Spanking: Discipline Implement(s): Hand Paddle Belt Summary: I don't own these characters; I just brought them out to play. This is a late Birthday story for SexyCazzy. Abby and Tim disobey Tony while Gibbs is out of town. Rating: Teen Word Count: 3290  
Notes & Warnings:Consensual spanking of "siblings" by older brother.

(Gibbs and Ziva are out of town on a case. Gibbs left Tony in charge.)

"You know Abbs, I really don't think that this is such a good idea."

"What's the matter Timmy?"

"Well, Gibbs is out of town and Tony is in charge."

"Yeah, so."

"So, he told us not to go to the crime scene. He said it was too dangerous."

"He's just being over protective. If we don't go soon, some important evidence could be lost and the bastard that killed that poor baby's mom could get away."

"I understand your reasoning, I really do. But Tony used his, 'don't defy me or you'll be sorry voice.' and I really don't want to find out how we'll be sorry."

"Too late for that Mc-your-ass-is-in-trouble. What the hell are you doing here after I expressly forbade it?" Tony yelled.

"Tony come on, we could be losing valuable evidence." Abby begged.

"I know that's why the bomb squad bagged and tagged up the evidence that was safe to mess with. It's sitting in an empty lab. You want to explain that one Abigail?"

"Not really Tony."

"How about you Timothy? Do you want to tell me why my second in command defied my orders and brought her here?"

"Not really Tony."

"Well, let me rephrase that Probie. Why the hell did you come to a life threatening crime scene and bring Abby with you?"

"We wanted to catch the killer that left a newborn without a mom."

"And you don't think I want that too? But I don't want it at the expense of either of you! You understand that right?"

"Yes Tony." Tim said.

"Yeah Tony." Abby said.

"Okay then, let's go we have work to do. We'll discuss this after we process all the evidence."

Tony went to talk to the guys on the bomb squad about the situation. Tim and Abby got in Tim's car and headed back to the NCIS.

"Timmy, what do you think he meant by that?" Abby asked as they were driving.

"Unfortunately, exactly what you think he meant by that."

"You mean what Gibbs would mean if he said that?"

"That's exactly what I mean. I think you and I are going to have a problem sitting down at dinner."

"Oh, sorry I dragged you in this Timmy."

"I could have said no Abbs. I should've said no Abby but I didn't so I'm still responsible for my choices."

"I'm still sorry."

"Not as sorry as either one of us will be."

"Well let's just hope Gibbs doesn't find out."

"Sorry Abbs, Tony's gonna tell him."

"What? Why?"

Tim parked the car and they got out. They grabbed their gear and Tim said,

"Because Gibbs will ask how it went and if he had any trouble. Tony will tell him. Hell, Tony may have orders to call Gibbs before he punishes either of us. That may be why he is waiting until tonight."

"Yeah, you might be right. Wait do you think Gibbs will spank us too?"

"I don't know but I sure as hell hope not. Tony's not as strict as Gibbs but to get a Gibbs spanking after a Tony one, doesn't sound like something I want to do."

"Me either."

The elevator stopped on Tim's floor. He kissed Abby on the cheek and said,

"Nothing we can do to stop it now, so let's just concentrate on the case. Okay Abbs?"

"Yes Timmy. I have a box of evidence to keep my mind off tonight. I'll just think about the baby and I'll be focused."

"Good girl. I'm gonna check in up here and then I'll see if I can help you. Unless Tony gives me another assignment."

"Thanks Tim."

Tim got out of the elevator and Abby went down to her lab. She turned all of her babies on and got to work. Tim was wrapping up the research when Tony walked in and said,

"Whatcha got for me Tim."

Tim told him the little bit of information he had.

"Good job."

"Do you have anything else you need me to do? Or can I go help Abby?"

"Go help Abbs. I'll call if I need anything."

"Okay. Hey Tony?"

"Yeah?"

"Does Gibbs know?"

"Not yet but he will before tonight. Before you ask, yes you are in as much trouble as you think you are."

"Thanks for being honest Tony."

"Any time McCurious."

Tim smiled and headed to Abby's lab. He knew he was in trouble but Tony joking around with him eased the tension. They worked hard all day, chasing leads and running evidence. They found the suspect, Tim cracked his hard drive and got more evidence. They put out a BOLO on the suspect.

Tony ordered pizza for a quick break so nobody had to stop working. They all wanted this killer found and brought to justice. Ducky and Jimmy checked over the body one more time and found something new as they were finishing the autopsy. It was fragment of skin so now they had the DNA to tie the suspect to the crime.

The case was wrapped up, suspect arrested, evidence filed and paperwork wrapped up. Abby, Ducky, and Jimmy all came into the bull pen at the same time.

"Good job on the case everyone." Tony said.

"Thanks Tony" echoed around the room.

"Well, good night all." Ducky said.

"Night Ducky." They said in return

"Hold up, I'm headed out too. We can ride together." Jimmy said.

"Abigail, Timothy, Anthony any of you coming?" Ducky inquired.

But when Abby and Tim looked at the ground and Tony was glaring at them, Ducky knew the two were in some kind of trouble.

"No thanks Duck, we have some things to discuss." "Tony said.

"I see. Alright then, I'll see you all Monday."

"See you then Ducky." "Tim said.

"Yeah, goodnight Ducky." Abby said.

The elevator closed and Tony looked down at McGee and Abby. They didn't meet his gaze.

"Okay, here's what is going to happen. You're going home and pack a bag for the weekend and come to my place."

"Tony, aren't you staying at Gibbs' house." Abby wondered.

"Yep, so come there you have 1 ½ hours to get there. Don't be late. I'll have dinner ready. We'll eat and then discuss your transgressions. Any questions?"

"No." they echoed.

"Let's go then."

An hour and fifteen minutes later, Tim and Abby arrived at Gibbs' house. They found Tony in the kitchen finishing off dinner. If they weren't in trouble they might have enjoyed the feeling of family that it brought.

"Abbs, set the table please. Timmy, grab some drinks."

They sat down and ate a wonderful meal of spaghetti and meatballs with garlic bread and enjoyed each other's company. Once dinner was over and the kitchen put back together Tony gave the announcement that none of them wanted made.

"Okay you two, I know it's early but you aren't gonna wanna change after, so go get ready for bed. Then I'm gonna call Gibbs and then we'll take care of your punishments."

"Call Gibbs?" Abby whispered.

"Oh course Abbs, we've been through this before."

"Yeah, I know but a girl can hope."

Tony's answer was to swat her once and he said,

"Quit stalling and do as you were told."

"I'm going."

"Alright you two, you've had plenty of time to get ready. Get down here!"

Tim and Abby slowly walked down stairs and into the living room.

"Sit!" Tony said indicating they should both get on the couch.

Tony grabbed his phone while Tim and Abby cringed.

"What's wrong Tony?"

"Hey boss, it seems I have a couple of troublemakers that don't want to follow orders here and I wanted to let you know before I dealt with them."

"What did Tim and Abby do?"

"Well, they went into a dangerous crime scene that I forbade them to go to because it wasn't safe."

"How unsafe?"

"Bomb squad unsafe."

"THEY COULD HAVE DIED?"

Abby started to cry and Tim paled as they heard Gibbs through the phone.

"Yes sir they could have."

"Put me on speaker phone."

"Yes sir."

"Timothy McGee and Abigail Sciuto, what the hell were you thinking?"

"Sorry Gibbs we wanted to solve the case."

"And you think that losing either one of you is a consequence we're willing to make in order to solve it?"

"No sir." Abby whispered.

"Timothy?"

"No boss, it's not."

"I'm so angry that I have a mind to repeat Tony's lesson to make sure it sticks."

They both gasped then echoed,

"Sorry Gibbs."

"It'll stick boss, I'll make sure of it."

"Are you both listening to me?"

"Yes sir." They echoed.

"I'll be gone at least another week. When I get back, you both can expect that I will have something to say about this."

"Gibbs, are you gonna spank us again?" Abby asked

"You can bet my hand is going to have a one on one with your backsides but just for a handful of swats."

"Thanks Gibbs." Tim answered as Abby was choked up.

"I care about you both too damn much to let this go! Tony, off speaker now."

"Yeah boss."

"What do you plan to do?"

"Hold on a sec boss."

"Abigail, Timothy, go to your rooms and find a corner. Abby, you'll be first so expect me soon."

"Okay Tony." Tim said getting up and helping Abby up.

"Yes sir." Abby said sadly. She was always more formal during punishments.

"Sorry Gibbs, they're gone now. I wanted to talk to you about it but I plan to give Abbs some licks with the paddle and Timmy some with the belt."

"That's what I was going to suggest. I'm okay with that."

"They really scared me boss. When I walked in and saw them there my heart jumped into my throat."

"Wait a minute, why were you walking in there?"

"Whoa, wait boss it's not what you think. I was supposed to meet the bomb squad there and go over their plans. They collected the evidence and sent it to Abby's lab. I really was filling your shoes boss. I didn't go there just to go."

"Okay, one pointer especially with Abbs, she's vocal and will try to get you to stop. Remember that feeling when dealing with her."

"I've punished Abby before."

"Now with Tim, he's going to feel bad that he let you down and he's going to take everything you give him. He tries to be quiet so don't spank him until he cries or you will have given him too much. Think of a certain punishment and give him just that. Also don't be surprised to hear him crying after you leave the room. Let him cry it out, but about a half hour later, go check on him. He'll want to know he's forgiven and things are good between you two again."

"Thanks Boss, I've never punished Tim before and I'll admit I'm a bit nervous."

"Tim respects you and will do as you say."

"Thanks Boss."

"Abby's getting nervous by now. You better get going."

"Yes boss, bye."

Tony grabbed the paddle and started his long walk to Abby's room. He knocked, got the okay to come in, sat on her bed and said,

"Okay Abbs, come here."

She walked over to Tony with tears in her eyes. He pulled her to stand between his legs, put his hand under her chin and lifted it to look into her eyes and asked,

"Why are you about to be spanked Abigail?"

"Because I put my life in danger by going to a forbidden crime scene."

"Correct, so let's do this."

"But Tony, I'm really sorry and I promise never to do it again."

"Abigail Sciuto, are you trying to talk me out of giving you a spanking?"

"I guess. I just don't want one."

"I don't want to give one either but you should've thought of that before you went to the crime scene."

"I know."

"You just bought yourself on extra lick with the paddle."

"NOOOOO, Tony please don't."

"Want to make it two?"

"No sir."

"Then get over my knee now or you lose your pj bottoms."

That got Abby moving. Gibbs spanked her a couple of times on her underwear and it stung more.

Tony got her into position, and said,

"I love you too much to lose you Abigail Sciuto."

Then he raised his hand and started the first of four circuits of spanks. Starting top left down to her knee. Then the other knee back up to the tops of the right cheek. Abby was crying relatively quickly but just whimpering not sobbing. At the start of the third round she yelped some and started begging.

"Ow, Ow, Ow. Tony it hurts. Please Stop!"

"It's supposed to hurt Abbs."

Tim could hear Abby's spanking through the walls and felt bad that he went along with the plan and not stopped her. Tony pushed down his sympathy by thinking of Abby and Tim blowing up when they touched the wrong thing and he increased the strength slightly for the last round.

"Tony, stop …..Please stop. I'll be good Tony stop stop ow ow ow." Abby begged.

Tony grabbed the paddle and Abby begged even harder.

"No Tony, no. I'll do anything you want. Stop don't do it!"

Tony brought his hand down hard once and said,

"Abigail Enough!"

She stilled instantly.

"Eight Abby."

"Please don't Tony."

He said nothing else. He gave her one lick on the left cheek then one on the right.

"OW OW!"

Then he proceeded to give her three to each sit spot. Then he gave her the last extra swat she'd earned right in the middle of her backside. Abby gave up all fight and just laid there and sobbed. Tony dropped the paddle and pick up the girl he thought of as a little sister holding her tight.

"Calm down baby girl. It's okay. You're forgiven now."

"M'Sorry Tony."

"I know. I forgive you."

He kept rocking her and rubbing her back until she calmed down and got sleepy.

"Lay down and rest. Tim's waited long enough. If you guys are up to it in about an hour, I do have a movie and popcorn."

"Thanks Tony. I'll be up to it if I can have a pillow to sit on."

"Sure you can. Love you."

He said kissing her forehead and covering her up.

"Love you too."

He grabbed the paddle, put it away and knocked on Tim's door.

"Come in Tony." Tim said from his corner.

Tony walked in and wasn't sure what to do at first. He knew Tim and he would both be embarrassed by an over the knee spanking or a hand spanking so he decided to do what Gibbs would do to him, have Tim bend over the desk chair and use the belt.

"Come here Tim."

Once Tim was in front of him he said,

"Tell me, why you are about to get this spanking Tim?"

"For taking Abby into a dangerous situation instead of talking her out of it."

"That's part of it. What about the rest?"

"I don't know."

"Seriously Tim? You don't know?"

"No, I don't"

"Let me refresh you. You not only put Abby in danger but you were in danger too. I'm not willing to lose you Timmy."

"Oh, that's right me too."

"You're damn right you too. Now bend over the chair as far as you can and grab hold of the seat edge."

Tim did as he was instructed. Once in place he slightly cringed as he heard Tony unbuckle his belt and slide it off.

Tony doubled it over, got into position behind Tim, and placed his hand on Tim's lower back to help him stay in place. Gibbs told him to decide on a number and not to stop until he reached it. He decided 15-20, depending on his reactions. He raised the belt and let it fall over and over. Tim fought to stay in position. He quietly hissed every now and then but mostly remained stoic. When Tony got to ten he noticed Tim's breathing was starting to hitch. Now he understood why Gibbs always put his hand on Tony's back when he spanked him, so he could judge his reactions.

He decided to quit at 16 so he said,

"Almost done Tim, six more."

He felt Tim shake for just a second, then he got himself back under control. He noticed tears on the chair cushion. He gave Tim the last six on his sit spots. He remembered what Gibbs said about showing him a little comfort then leaving Tim alone and coming back in thirty minutes.

He rubbed Tim's back twice. The last one he rubbed up to his shoulder, squeezed, and said,

"Forgiven and forgotten." and walked out the door.

He went to check on Abby and found her asleep. He listened and did hear Tim's cries, so he decided to go set up the living room in case they wanted to join him for a movie in a little while. He jumped when his phone rang unexpectedly.

"Hello?"

"How'd it go?" Gibbs asked.

"Good, it's finished."

"How'd they do?"

"Abby screamed and begged me to stop. She got nine with the paddle, she earned an extra. But when she calmed down she fell asleep."

"Good how about Tim?"

"Mostly quiet and stoic. I bent him over the chair and used the belt."

"How many?"

"16."

"How'd you know?"

"I could feel his reactions in my hand."

"Good, I'm sorry you had to do that son but I'm glad I left them in your hands."

"Thanks Gibbs. I need to go. It's about time to check on Tim."

"Okay good job."

Tony walked up and knocked on Tim's door. He heard a faint.

"Come in"

"Hey Tim, just seeing if you were okay."

"I'm good. Sorry for the trouble Tony."

"No trouble. I just need you safe. I know I give you shit but I do care about you and would be lost without you. You know that don't you?"

"I kind of did but now I definitely do. Thanks."

"You're welcome. If you want to clean up, we could watch a movie."

"Me too?" piped Abby.

Tim and Tony laughed at her sneaking up on them.

"Yeah Abbs you too."

"Good!"

So after a very long day and a painful evening the three siblings gathered in "Daddy's" house and settled in and watched a movie. Each thankful for the other.

The End.

Happy late Birthday SexyCazzy.


End file.
